Pinky Promise
by Caitlyn-4479
Summary: They had 15 minutes left of lunchtime to enjoy this special moment. But as they say, time flies by when you're having fun. Or blushing at your best friend. Oneshot, Roxas x Naminé


So today at lunch time I laid on the grass with 3 of my close friends, and we soaked up the sun whilst listening to music. It was very relaxing (except when the sun went behind the clouds) and then this idea popped into my head!

Yet another Roxas/Naminé drabble. ^^ Hope you enjoy it.

Note: In Australia we call the season Fall "Autumn". So as not to confuse you =)

------

My eyes squinted as I opened my eyes. The warm sun was blurring my vision, and I quickly put my hand up to protect my eyes.

I looked around my surroundings. The sky was a perfect blue, with very few fluffy white clouds floating around. There was a chill breeze in the air that swept through the trees around us. Autumn leaves were falling gently on the cool grass blades.

Then I turned my head to the being next to me. Blonde hair, blue eyes, alluring smile… His eyes were shut and his expression was peaceful. The wind blew through his hair, and I noticed a leaf fall into his spikes.

I giggled, causing him to open his eyes. He turned to me with a confused look.

"Is something on my face?" He asked.

"More like in your hair." I replied, reaching up and pulling out the frail red leaf. It crunched under my touch and I dropped it in the grass.

It was nice, just lying in the grass with Roxas. Kairi was away sick, Olette had an SRC meeting, Sora had detention… everyone was off doing something, so Roxas suggested we go laze in the grass.

It was a good idea, too. The air was chilly but the warm sun made up for that. It was truly comfortable, though it may sound far from it, lying on the ground.

Roxas sighed. "I could stay like this forever."

Me, being that type of person, just had to make things precise. "Really? What about at night when it gets really cold?"

He chuckled. "Well, what I mean is, I wanna stay in this moment forever. Just lying here in the sun with you." I blushed when he said 'with you'. It wasn't often it was just Roxas and me, and I doubted I could handle it anyway since I liked him so much.

"Me too." I said, shutting my eyes again. "If only we weren't at school. Then we could stay like this a little longer."

I heard Roxas shuffle around and opened my eyes. He reached into his pocket and got out his phone. "We still have 15 minutes." He said reassuringly. He fell back down and flayed his arms behind his head. I rested my hands on my stomach and shut my eyes once again.

A comfortable silence fell over us as we breathed in the fresh crisp air that surrounded us. Just as my body had adjusted to the warm sun, a cloud appeared in front of it. Roxas and I opened our eyes and sighed.

"Go away, cloud!" Roxas said annoyed, and I giggled. "That moment didn't last as long as I wanted it to."

I smiled. "It'll come back out, don't worry."

Roxas sighed after a moment. "I wish we were in the same class."

I looked down at my hands. This was the first year we'd been separated into different classes. We saw each other every recess and lunch, and after school sometimes, but I sure missed the fun we used to have in class together.

"I know… but we'll always be friends, so we don't have to worry too much.

"Yeah… we're growing up too fast."

"Yeah, you're so old, Roxas!" I teased. I opened my eyes and looked over to see him smiling at me.

"If I'm old, then you must be ancient." Roxas joked.

"Hey, I'm younger than you by 2 weeks!"

"Really? Cos you look older!"

"Oh!" I smacked him on the head and he only laughed.

"I'm kidding. But we should make a promise."

"What kind of promise?" I said, just as a chilly breeze swept over us. It made me shiver.

"A promise that we'll always stay together, no matter what." He said softly. "So even after we leave school, we'll always see each other."

I couldn't believe he was saying these words. It really made me feel warm inside. I smiled widely at him. He held out his little finger. "Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise." I grinned, intertwining my pinky around his. After a quick shake we let go.

At that moment the sun came out from behind the clouds.

"Ah, the sun's back!" I smiled happily, soaking up the rays. "I wish it were sunny all the time."

"It should be wherever you are Nam," Roxas started, "It's a rainy day when you're not around."

I looked over to him, but his eyes were shut. Did I hear him right? That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard! My heart started thumping fast as I smiled a smile that would've been too big for my face.

I didn't say anything, so he continued. "So that's why we have to stay together all the time, so it's never a rainy day."

"Well, I keep to my promises so you have nothing to worry about." I smiled. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was sure my face was crimson by now.

"That makes two of us." He smiled. "That seals the deal better then a Paopu fruit."

I smiled. I've always wanted to share a Paopu fruit with someone. That someone being a certain blonde boy…

"But still, it would be nice to share a Paopu fruit." I shut my eyes, another cool breeze rushing over me quickly.

"Then we'll share one. Then we can always have special moments like these."

My heart jumped at the thought of sharing a Paopu fruit with Roxas. I smiled to myself but didn't dare open my eyes. I didn't want to see the look on his face when he saw my bright red cheeks. At least, I was sure they would match up to a tomato.

And just as I thought this moment was special enough, he gave me a peck on the cheek. I fluttered my eyes open to see him smiling down at me. I couldn't speak. Another cool breeze swept over us, but I stayed warm.

And suddenly, the bell went. Where did that 15 minutes go?

"Welp, it looks like we'd better get going." He said standing up, brushing off dead leaves from his back. I sat there frozen for a while and he reached out his hand. I quickly grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Come on, we'll be late." He said, dusting me off.

I still hadn't said anything, and I felt bad for it. What if he thought I didn't like it? Of course I liked it! If I didn't tell him soon he'd get the wrong message.

We started walking along in silence. Only this was uncomfortable silence. At least, for me it was. My thoughts were madly racing around my head, trying to straddle some words together, but I couldn't think straight.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something brush my fingers. I looked down to see Roxas's fingers intertwining with my own. I looked up at him and he was smiling warmly. I smiled back.

Maybe I didn't need words to tell him how I felt. I gave his hand a light squeeze and together we walked to our lockers.

------

Just a lil Roxas/Naminé oneshot ^^ Sitting in the grass with my friends gave me this inspiration. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave a review! :D


End file.
